


Be Mine

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, John Watson Freeform, John is a little slow, M/M, Nina sometimes looks like Mycroft, Romance, Sherlock Freeform, Sherlock is not a patient person, Social Experiment
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock resolve que é hora de esclarecer certos pontos com o dr. Watson. <br/>Este é um fic by Pipe, vai ter romance homossexual, você já está sendo avisado desde agora. Se não gosta, não leia, não respondo nem aceito reclamações depois. Se perder tempo com o que não curte, é responsabilidade sua. Estou escrevendo através do meu filtro, do meu modo de ver. Se ficou OOC, bem, não sou Conan Doyle nem Mark Gatiss, então, é bem provável que fique mesmo. Os personagens não me pertencem, são de propriedade de Arthur Conan Doyle e atualmente da BBC de Londres, onde a série está sendo apresentada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**BE MINE**

 

Rua Baker, 221b. Um celular toca insistentemente até ser atendido.

 

-O que você quer a essa hora?

 

-Que mau humor. Sei que é muito cedo para você estar dormindo. Atrapalhei alguma coisa entre você e o Watson?

 

-Watson não está em casa. - o interlocutor rolou os olhos.

 

-Ah, saiu para namorar? Por isso você está nessa crise nervosa?

 

-Mycroft, não seja ridículo! Eu sou incapaz de ter esses sentimentos...

 

-Quem falou em sentimentos abstratos, essa coisa de amor romântico? Estou falando em possessão e ciúmes. Você sempre foi muito possessivo em relação aos seus brinquedos, muito ciumento com as SUAS coisas. É disso que se trata. Deixe claro agora como você sempre deixou explícito no passado. “O que é meu é meu e eu não sei dividir com ninguém.” - e com uma risadinha, o irmão mais velho desligou o telefone.

 

Sherlock bufou irritado. Era odioso ter que dar razão ao Mycroft. Mas sim, ele era possessivo. E ciumento. Só que John não era seu brinquedo. Não era seu. Mas poderia, não?

 

-UUUUHHH, problema, problema, problema!! - Sherlock colocou os dedos nas têmporas e esfregou-as. - Não, não, não. Não é por aí que eu vou encontrar uma solução.

 

Tudo começou quando Watson disse que ia sair à noite com uma nova paquera. Elas nunca duravam, mas ENQUANTO duravam, era um tormento para Sherlock afivelar um sorriso educado no rosto e desejar um bom passeio.

 

Em pouco mais de uma hora ele já tinha tentado ver TV mas não encontrado nada interessante na programação (“Tediosa”) sentado ao note - mas ficou irritado ao perceber que suas buscas giravam em torno de “sinceridade num relacionamento” - se jogado no sofá e andado pela sala inúmeras vezes. Pra piorar um pouco mais, Mycroft farejou que havia algo errado e telefonou para deixá-lo mais zangado. Afinal, por que diabos ele atendeu ao celular?

 

E se ele suspirasse mais uma vez, acabaria danificando alguma parte do seu diafragma. Ninguém conseguia inspirar e expirar tantas vezes seguidas.

 

-ÓDIO!! ÓDIO!! Vou fumar! Não, John não gosta que eu fume, mas... eu também não gosto de que ele faça um monte de coisas. Como sair e me deixar aqui imaginando o que ele pode estar fazendo... Vou por um patch! Melhor! Vou por meia dúzia!

 

Três adesivos de nicotina depois, Sherlock estava deitado no sofá, olhando o teto.

 

-Piadas toscas. Ele já deve estar contando aquelas piadas ridículas. Isso se a garota for legal e eles realmente foram jantar. John não me disse muita coisa sobre essa. Talvez seja uma pessoa mais nova. Talvez ela queira pular a parte do jantar. Talvez ela queira ser a sobremesa... talvez... talvez eu enlouqueça hoje. Por que raios eu não consigo mudar essa merda de linha de raciocínio? AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

 

-Sherlock? Tudo bem com você?

 

-Por que eu não estaria? E o que VOCÊ está fazendo tão cedo em casa? E o seu encontro?

 

-Ah, não... - John deu um sorriso tímido, que derreteu o coração de Sherlock só um pouco – Não houve encontro. Ela me deu um “bolo”. Daí eu fiquei andando um pouco por aí, para espairecer. Está uma noite linda... Você devia sair mais de casa, nem que fosse pra tirar o cheiro de mofo.

 

“O que eu dizia sobre piadas toscas? Mas hoje vamos tentar não responder com sarcasmo. Seja amigável, pateta. Tente ser um pouco como a Wilhelmina: empatia, Sherlock, empatia...”

 

-Você jantou? Ah, que pergunta idiota a minha. Claro que não. Você ainda acredita em duendes fazedores de comida...

 

-Pleno século 21 e a comida não se faz sozinha. Ou a gente tem que perder tempo fazendo, enfeitando o prato e comendo. Podíamos viver de pílulas.

 

-Ou de shakes energéticos. Oh, não, não, eu não disse nada, por favor, não tente. Eu já desconfio dos seus níveis de anemia e glicemia para ter mais esse tormento na cabeça. Vou fazer algo não muito calórico mas substancioso pra você jantar. Enquanto eu estava fora você não jogou a comida da geladeira para “sobrar espaço” para algum experimento maluco, jogou?

 

Rindo, John Watson foi pra cozinha. Geralmente estava tão bagunçada e com elementos estranhos ao ambiente, que ele preferia nem cozinhar nem comer lá. Mas hoje ainda estava habitável, do jeito que a Sra. Hudson tinha deixado durante a tarde.

 

Depois de por alguns bifes na chapa, ele estava abrindo uma lata de legumes em conserva quando sentiu os braços de Sherlock envolverem seus ombros.

 

-O que foi?

 

-Eu... ahm... pensei... talvez você estivesse precisando de um abraço, sabe? É chato marcar um compromisso, se preparar para algo e não acontecer. - Sherlock foi tirando os braços aos poucos – Só achei que seria... simpático...

 

“Sherlock sendo simpático, não, melhor, tentando criar empatia com minha chateação? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava fora. Preciso descobrir o que foi.”

 

E num movimento rápido, John se virou dentro do abraço e ele mesmo abraçou a cintura do companheiro de apartamento, pousando a cabeça no peito dele.

 

-Sim, você acertou. É chato, estou desapontado, este abraço veio na hora certa.

 

-Veio? Oh, claro que veio. Eu sou o cara do _timing_ perfeito.

 

“Não hoje, Mister Perfeição. Vamos jogar à minha maneira.”

 

-Melhor que isso, só se eu ganhasse um beijo. - E olhou para cima, prevendo as bochechas de Sherlock vermelhas e seu ar desconcertado.

 

Ele estava corado, sim, mas seu olhar estava diferente, como se ponderasse o pedido. Watson farejou o ar e deu um leve empurrão em Sherlock.

 

-Arre, o que você tem hoje, que está tão estranho? Vamos, os bifes estão queimando. E ao ponto não é torrado.

 

Com a mesa posta, John comeu observando Sherlock empurrar os legumes no prato de um lado para outro...

 

“Ele não fez piadinhas sobre meus dotes culinários nem como meu jantar parece com o “rancho” do exército. Deve ser um caso muito difícil mesmo.”

 

-Vou falar igual à sua mãe. Pare de me enrolar e brincar com a comida. Coma seus legumes. HA! Não retruque sobre suas preferências, apenas mastigue.

 

-Watson...

 

-Sim?

 

-Obrigado...

 

-Você está me assustando... o que aconteceu nessas duas horas em que estive fora? O caso está muito difícil? Te dando dor de cabeça? Ou alguém ligou com uma notícia ruim? Mycroft ligou te enchendo o saco? Quer que eu vá lá e encha ele de porrada?

 

Enquanto falava tudo isso, John cobriu a mão de Sherlock com a sua. Ambos notaram a diferença de temperatura. A mão pequena do ex-capitão estava quente, em contraste com a mão gelada do outro. Normalmente, Holmes tiraria a mão devagar, disfarçando, incomodado com o contato físico não solicitado. Mas hoje ele deixou, fazendo uma análise completa.

 

“Mão pequena, mas não delicada. Calosa, quente, vigorosa. Ele está mesmo tentando me animar, passando o polegar nas costas da minha mão. E eu gosto desse toque? Hummm... sim, eu gosto. Segundo as normas vigentes dos relacionamentos bilaterais, eu tenho que retribuir. Eu tenho que demonstrar que gosto desse toque. Mexa-se, seu sociopata imprestável! Não perca a oportunidade!”

 

Sherlock virou só um pouco a mão, para passar o seu polegar na lateral da mão de Watson, retribuindo devagar o carinho. John sorriu e deu palmadinhas antes de voltar a comer.

 

-Isso mesmo. Agora coma seus legumes.

 

Sherlock suspirou. Mas comeu tudo que tinha no prato. Depois se levantou e foi se enfurnar na cadeira. Watson juntou a louça na pia e se sentou à frente dele.

 

-Não vai me contar o que está te aborrecendo? Não pode ser somente tédio.

 

-E por que não pode ser um caso difícil?

 

-Porque se fosse, você teria me mandado calar a boca desde a hora em que eu entrei. Elementar, meu caro Holmes. - e riu.

 

Sherlock sorriu. Watson estava chateado, mas contando piadas, tentando anima-lo. Ele não era tão insensível ao ponto de não perceber.

 

-Brilhante dedução, consultor aprendiz. Continue assim, que chegará ao meu nível um dia...

 

-Se for antes do fim do mundo... Mas vamos lá, vou continuar demonstrando meus dons. Você está pensativo, tentando não me chutar. Normalmente, sua língua ácida já teria me chicoteado um monte de vezes. Você só se contém mesmo quando está tentando entender sentimentos, não ações. O que pra você é um abismo negro.

 

-Obrigado pela imagem minha, desamparado, à beira do abismo. Só falta você dizer que é a minha ponte.

 

-E eu não sou? Pra quem mais você perguntaria? Ao Mycroft?

 

Sherlock suspirou ao invés de responder.

 

-Viu? Esse monte de suspiro, mesmo quando é tédio, significa que sua mente está girando em círculos e você está de saco cheio de não encontrar uma saída.

 

-Céus, Watson, como assim você virou essa pessoa observadora AGORA? Quando eu preciso pra resolver um caso, você é mais lerdo que uma lesma com reumatismo. Mas quando é pra me... analisar...

 

-É. Você, seu comportamento, as mudanças de padrão, seus suspiros, eu conheço como a palma da minha mão, Sherlock. Acho que mais até. - Watson pôs-se de pé num salto, bateu as mãos nas coxas da calça e se despediu – Mas, se eu não vou ser útil mesmo, vou me recolher. Boa noite.

 

Mas não chegou a dar dois passos depois de virar no caminho para o quarto. Num instante, John se viu envolvido de novo no abraço de ombros de Sherlock.

 

-Não é um caso. Eu só... estou tentando entender como se constrói um relacionamento.

 

-Como se constrói um relacionamento? Você quer dizer um relacionamento amoroso?

 

-É. Desse tipo.

 

-Você está apaixonado, Sherlock? - e tentou se virar de novo no abraço, mas foi impedido.

 

Nem precisava ser um gênio da dedução pra saber que o outro estava vermelho e sem graça. Ele tinha travado John na posição e ele próprio estava teso.

 

-Sher...

 

-NÃO! Não! Não estou! Eu só... não entendo como funciona. Como as pessoas se conhecem, ficam juntas, se relacionam, casam...

 

-Me deixe virar. Vamos, me solte. Vamos nos sentar de novo. Eu não sou nenhum Casanova, o grande entendido da paquera, mas precisa ter química. Precisa acontecer aquela sensação de que vocês se completam. E depois, pra manter, é preciso entrar em acordos. Não um lado só dizer amém pra tudo enquanto o outro manda. Todos tem que ceder, fazer pequenas concessões.

 

-Pequenas concessões.

 

-Isso. Quem é a sortuda? Molly? Encontrou alguma mulher que realmente balançou aí dentro, bagunçou seus neurônios?

 

-Alguém tem que ceder... acho que finalmente eu tenho um caminho mais nítido a percorrer. Obrigado, John.

 

-Sempre ao seu dispor. Quando você quiser me contar...

 

-Não é a Molly. E não, não encontrei mulher alguma na rua. Nem na internet, antes da próxima pergunta.

 

-Então é um homem... - John brincou, jogando mais uma piada tosca no ar.

 

Mas Sherlock resolveu pegar o gancho e blefar. Podia ser uma aposta alta, mas numa mão boa e ganhar.

 

-Sim, é um homem. Boa noite, John.

 

Sorrindo ainda, mas claramente surpreso, Watson se virou para o quarto. Sherlock pode ouvi-lo gargalhando lá dentro e sorriu.

 

- _Alea jacta est._ Vamos ver se a Dama Fortuna me sorri. Mas como eu não deixo nada nas mãos do acaso... preciso aprender a fazer concessões. Será que se eu deixar um pouco de leite para ele por no chá, isso conta ponto a meu favor?

 

 

 

N/A: Fandom novo, personagem que eu nunca mexi, é sempre temeroso. Sherlock querido, “concessões” significa muito mais do que não usar TODO o leite para cultura de bactérias. Mas a gente aprende. No próximo capítulo, a versão do Watson. 12/11/2014.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora é a vez dos pensamentos do Doutor Watson. E ele é muito fofo em não ser egoísta.

**BE MINE**

 

WATSON'S POV:

 

“A semana parecia normal, ajudei um velho amigo num trabalho, até recebi por isso, encontrei uma gatinha nesse serviço, conversa vai conversa vem, ofereci um café, ela aceitou, combinamos de sair pra jantar numa noite dessas – que seria hoje.

 

Mal sabia eu que era o começo do desastre. Já comecei a noite mal, quando fui me vestir e uma de minhas calças estava rasgada. Ainda bem que eu tinha ido à lavanderia antes, se eu não tivesse adiantado um dia, não teria uma troca.

 

Quando saí, Sherlock estava estranho. Não, quero dizer, mais estranho. Achei que era algum caso difícil e que saindo, eu ia deixá-lo pensar melhor, sem distrações.

 

A garota em questão me deu um “bolo”. Somos britânicos, então, quando o atraso é maior que quinze minutos pode esquecer, meu caro, não tem trânsito que justifique.

 

Ainda pensando no meu companheiro de apartamento, fiquei dando voltas pela rua. Estava uma noite agradável, boa para uma caminhada. Tomei uma cerveja e voltei.

 

Quando estava na escada, escutei o grito de tédio de Sherlock. É a única pessoa que se desespera quando não tem o que fazer. Pessoas normais assistem TV, fazem palavras cruzadas, jogam no computador, conversam no Skype para se distrair. Menos ele. Pra se distrair ele tem que estar em movimento. Seu cérebro não tem botão de desliga. Deve ser um saco.

 

Sim, ele estava deitado, irritado. Tão irritado que nem parou para me analisar e deduzir porque cheguei cedo. Já atirou a sua irritação na minha cara. Resolvi acalmar a criança birrenta com comida. E milagrosamente ele topou comer. A cozinha até estava limpa...

 

Estranho mesmo foi ele me abraçar timidamente na cozinha, tentando estabelecer conexão. Eu tentei brincar com ele, deixando-o sem graça, mas ele estava muito ausente.

 

Daí, no final da noite, a revelação: meu amigo está apaixonado. PIOR, meu melhor amigo e colega de quarto é gay. Eu não sou homofóbico, já estive no exército, temporadas no inferno só entre homens faz com que surjam estranhas associações para compartilhar conforto e resolver tensões sexuais. Então, apesar de hetero, sexo entre homens não é de todo desconhecido e nem mal visto por mim.

 

Por quem será que Sherlock está apaixonado? Quem seria capaz de fazer ele tentar transpor o muro da auto preservação com que ele se cerca? Seja lá quem for, se não o compreender direito, se o magoar, vai se ver comigo. Ah, se vai.

Não preciso mentir pra mim, eu o amo. Amo com todas as suas esquisitices, falta de tato, timing errado, sarcasmo exacerbado. Amo suas maçãs do rosto altas, seu sorriso infantil, seu cabelo bagunçado, seu olhar de falcão. Adoro implicar com as suas fraquezas e pequenas ignorâncias,

 

Amo como a um irmão mais novo, como a um parceiro de jornada, amo como o belo homem que é. Ouví-lo se declarar gay me encheu até de esperanças. Por um minuto desejei que me amasse, para que fosse EU a ensiná-lo sobre relacioamentos.

 

Mas por que ele me amaria?

 

Só me resta defender esse amor. Pelo Sherlock sou capaz, sim, de sufocar os meus sentimentos para que ele, finalmente, se abra para amar alguém.”

 

 

N/A: Tem como não amar esse John? Mas as pessoas muito amorosas geralmente se substimam. 12/11/2014.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está sendo muito gentil com John. E muitas revelações são feitas durante o almoço...

**BE MINE**

 

No dia seguinte, se encontraram no café da manhã. Havia torradas, geléia e café soluvel. John só levantou uma sobrancelha. Mas tomou e saiu.

 

Sherlock entrou na internet pra verificar se o que ele tinha pensado durante a noite era possível. Sim! Então Holmes foi às compras. Avisou a Sra. Hudson para recebê-las se ele tivesse saído e como ajeitá-las no apartamento.

 

Quando John voltou na hora do almoço, Sherlock estava sentado na frente do computador, fazendo torrinha com os dedos.

 

-Ocupado ou você vai parar para almoçar?

 

-Watson, como você demonstra para alguém que está interessado?

 

John riu.

 

-Vou ser seu professor? Quanta honra... Primeiro tem a troca de olhares. Daí uma conversa e se o outro lado estiver mesmo interessado, eu convido para sairmos para comer. A primeira aproximação deve ser simples: um café, um almoço ou um jantar. Depois, se continuar, a gente já leva ao cinema ou outro entretenimento. No meio disso, a gente também estabelece algum contato físico...

 

-Hummmm... sei. Bem, então, vamos almoçar? Hoje eu pago. Me deu vontade de comer comida japonesa.

 

-Não curto muito peixe cru.

 

-Eu também não. Mas me recomendaram um restaurante e me passaram o cardápio de grelhados.

 

-Então, vamos. Se você tiver mais alguma pergunta pode fazer durante o almoço.

 

Sherlock colocou a mão na cintura de Watson para guiá-lo para fora do apartamento. O outro deixou, ele sorriu. “Sim, é simples.”

 

O ambiente do restaurante era agradável, assim que eles entraram, o próprio dono veio recebê-los.

 

-Holmes- _sama_! Nos honra muito a sua presença em nosso humilde estabelecimento. Me acompanhe, sua mesa está reservada num local separado. Mas antes, se me permite, sua prima pediu para tirar uma foto sua assim que o senhor chegasse.

 

Sherlock suspirou. Mulheres eram todas iguais. Ainda bem que Nina não ia fofocar com o resto da família. Ele deu um jeito na postura para permitir uma melhor visualização do John.

 

Enquanto caminhavam, Watson notou que havia muitos casais do mesmo sexo.

 

“Pesquisa ou ele está testando?”

 

-Posso fazer uma pergunta antes de você começar?

 

-Pode. Só não sei se eu vou responder.

 

-Óbvio. Bem... você sempre foi gay e nunca me contou?

 

-Eu não sou gay, John. Vou me arriscar num relacionamento pela primeira vez... com um homem.

 

-Então ele vale tanto a pena assim?

 

-Ah, vale.

 

John sorriu. Suspirou. Pensou novamente como queria que o sortudo fosse ele.

 

-Já que não vamos comer sushi, o que vamos comer?

 

-A entrada vai ser sopa missô e gyoza. Depois teremos frango karaage com arroz branco. Deixei para você escolher entre saquê, shochu e vinho comum. Ao término, podemos escolher entre o chá verde japonês normal ou um bom chá inglês.

 

-Fantástico!!

 

-Experimente primeiro...

 

-Qual a diferença entre saquê e shochu?

 

-O saquê é a bebida fermentada de arroz, com teor alcoólico em torno de 16%. Já o shochu é um destilado que pode ser de arroz, batata doce ou cevada, de teor alcoólico de 25%.

 

-Como estamos ainda no almoço, vamos de saquê.

 

-Perfeito.

 

Enquanto faziam os pedidos, o celular de Sherlock deu o sinal de mensagem. Ele só olhou e sorriu.

 

-Não vai nem ler?

 

-Não. Nem preciso. Gostou do ambiente?

 

-Sim. É calmo, tranqüilo, bastante reservado e nem um pouco preconceituoso.

 

-Foi bem recomendado por isso mesmo.

 

-Está pesquisando?

 

-Tentando ficar mais à vontade. Você está à vontade?

 

-Sim, não estou desconfortável nem um pouco. Estive no exército, mesmo homens heteros buscam conforto e aliviar a tensão sexual com outros homens.

 

-É um ponto de vista...

 

-E a sua experiência?

 

-Alguns conhecidos e uma prima ativista da causa gay. Nunca me aprofundei no assunto. Nunca foi pertinente.

 

-E aí está você, sem experiência nem em relacionamentos comuns, se aventurando no desconhecido mundo gay.

 

-Eu gosto de um desafio. HEY! Por favor, eu não sou tão inocente assim...

 

-Fico aqui pensando na sua vasta experiência sexual.

 

-Céus, Watson, sei que durante a relação sexual o sistema nervoso faz com que haja superprodução de adrenalina, aumentando os batimentos cardíacos, fazendo ainda com que as artérias se dilatem, facilitando a passagem do sangue. Os pulmões trabalham mais, ofegando, para que haja oxigênio para o “exercício em questão”. Daí o corpo esquenta demais, como um motor prestes a fundir. E, feito a água do radiador de um carro, o suor passa a jorrar na pele, na tentativa de controlar a febre do desejo.No cérebro, por sua vez, um crescente número de neurônios passa a secretar substâncias ativadoras de certas regiões, que são reconhecidamente o centro das sensações de prazer. Até chegar ao orgasmo propriamente dito, o que para algumas pessoas é quase como um ataque epilético, devido ao curto circuito que provoca.

 

-Didático demais, Sherlock. Estou falando da prática. Dos efeitos de tudo isso no SEU corpo.

 

-Não sou nenhum nerd virjão, se é isso que você está insinuando.

 

-Ok, ok, beijar eu sei que você sabe. Mas já beijou de verdade? Um belo e gostoso _french kiss,_ molhado, daqueles de virar a cabeça?

 

“Vi seus olhos perderem o foco por instantes, as maçãs do rosto ficarem coradas e ate ele abrir a boca, numa recordação safada. Foi até divertido, mas morri de ciúmes. Mas eu não podia alimentar o monstro. Dali por diante, ele teria outras recordações de beijos que não seriam meus também...”

 

O pedido chegou, quebrando o clima. Sherlock voltou a si, ainda vermelho e pigarreou:

 

-Sim, desse tipo, também.

 

Após a saída do garçom, John continuou provocando:

 

-Com um homem?

 

-Com uma mulher. Uma amiga louca dos meus primos. E acabei perdendo a virgindade na faculdade. Como todo mundo. 

 

-Então você sempre “conduziu a dança” nunca foi conduzido.

 

Diante das sobrancelhas erguidas, John sorriu:

 

-Você sempre tomou a iniciativa, meu caro, nunca foi tomado. Pode ser que a outra pessoa seja agressiva sexualmente.

 

-Por Deus, Watson. Mulheres também são agressivas sexualmente.

 

-Por mais agressivas que elas sejam, elas não penetram ninguém.

 

Sherlock sentiu o _gohan_ tomando um caminho errado. Engasgou, tossiu, parou para respirar, tomou um gole de saquê para ganhar tempo. Piscando muito, olhou para John que ria.

 

-Querido, pode ser que seu par não queira ser passivo o tempo todo. Ou você está apaixonado por um gay totalmente feminino?

 

O outro colocou os _hashis_ no descanso e abaixou a cabeça.

 

-Não. Ele é totalmente modelo masculino. Por que tudo tem acabar em troca de fluidos?

 

-Porque as pessoas precisam de contato. E porque depois que você começa a namorar, as coisas esquentam de tal forma que É NECESSÁRIO dar esse passo... – Watson estava se divertindo. Muito. Era maldade, mas de vez em quando era bom ver Sherlock sem uma resposta na ponta da língua. – Mais saquê? Oras, vamos, Sherlock, não desanime. Só vai ser necessário um pouco mais de pesquisa.

 

-Você está sendo maldoso. – E ele fez beicinho.

 

-Estou. É bom de vez em quando.

 

Riram e acabaram o almoço. Ao pedirem a conta, o dono do restaurante veio até eles.

 

-Gostaram da refeição?

 

-Sim! Eu não conhecia outros pratos e fiquei encantado com a culinária ao mesmo tempo suave e picante. O ambiente também é muito agradável.

 

- _Domo arigato gozaimassu, Watson-sama_. Eis o cartão de nosso restaurante. Quando quiserem voltar, é só ligar, mencionar o código e não só sua reserva será feita, mas será numa dessas salas mais reservadas.

 

-Gostei muito dessa sala...

 

-São especiais para casais que desejam total privacidade. Ou anonimato.

 

A língua de John até coçou para a tradicional desculpa “Não somos um casal”. Mas ele nunca mais voltaria ali, então era inútil.

 

Sherlock pagou, aceitou o cartão VIP, agradeceu e ao passar pelo restaurante em direção à saída, guiou John pela cintura novamente. Para sair, precisou abrir e fechar a porta corrediça e viu o dono do restaurante tirando outra foto. Sorriu. Rede de informações era um problema de família...

 

Na rua, ele soltou a cintura do outro por alguns instantes, até pegarem um táxi de volta pra casa. Dentro do carro, John reclamou:

 

-A comida era leve, deve ser o saquê... estou me sentindo meio sonolento.

 

-Eu não estou. Pode se apoiar em mim, quando chegarmos em casa eu aviso.

 

John bocejou e se encostou no ombro de Sherlock. Este abriu o braço e deixou o menor se apoiar em seu peito.

 

“Encaixa perfeitamente...”

 

Ao chegarem em casa, Sherlock colocou a mão no ombro de John, para guiá-lo sonolento escada acima e o médico segurou, entrelaçando os dedos. Ele estava mesmo sonolento e a escada era estreita. Senão fosse por isso, veria o sorriso luminoso do outro.

 

Na sala, Watson bocejou e se espreguiçou:

 

-Não é do meu feitio, mas estou realmente com preguiça pós almoço. Vou me dar ao direito de tirar uma soneca. Por favor, em nome da sua inocência e da minha sanidade, não, NÃO, em hipótese nenhuma, entre em sites pornôs para fazer sua pesquisa. Pergunte em fóruns, à sua prima, às amigas loucas que ela tiver, pergunte ao Lestrade, vale até o Mycroft. Mas não se baseie nos sites pornôs, entendido?

 

Sherlock bateu continência e abriu o note...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sendo lerdo e Sherlock surtando na declaração de amor mais sherlockiana possível.

**BE MINE**

 

Sem preocupações e com uma boa refeição no estômago, John tirou uma sesta comprida. Quando acordou, alguma coisa tinha mudado no apartamento. Depois de uma ducha, ao entrar na cozinha, notou um frigobar no canto, ao lado da geladeira. Imaginando que finalmente Sherlock resolveu por suas experiências num local apropriado, abriu a geladeira.

 

Havia dois potes enormes com um líquido dentro, um com um nariz outro com um osso do braço. Rindo, John abriu o frigobar. Dentro, vários itens comestíveis, até uma caixinha de 250ml de leite.

 

“Cada um com suas prioridades”. E foi para a sala.

 

-Sherlock, por que tem DOIS potes com pedaços de corpos dentro?

 

-Porque estou verificando quanto tempo leva para o estômago digerir pedaços humanos, seja cartilagem ou ossos.

 

-Como você conseguiu tanto suco gástrico?

 

-Eu estou simulando através de ácido clorídrico, ácido lático e enzimas sintetizadas.

 

-Para um artigo ou um caso?

 

-Bem, é para um artigo, mas você já viu que os casos de canibalismo andam aumentando... quem sabe não pode ser uma informação útil?

 

-Sher?

 

-Sim?

 

-Olhe pra mim. Não, estou pedindo pra você olhar pra mim, mesmo. Nos meus olhos. Me encare, Sherlock Holmes! Nem precisa ser um mestre na arte da dedução pra saber que você vasculhou os sites de filmes pornôs, não é?

 

-EU NÃO! Bem, só alguns... eu precisava de algo mais explícito, sabe? Só os catálogos de sex shop ou informações nos fóruns não me satisfizeram...

 

-A maioria é exagero. Nem nos heteros se faz ou se gosta de tudo aquilo. - Watson suspirou – Pelo menos agora você tem uma noção do que te espera.

 

-Mais do que uma noção, diga-se de passagem. - Sherlock deu uma risadinha maliciosa. - Mas acredito que meu namorado vai ser paciente com a minha primeira vez.

 

-Se ele vai, ótimo. Já marcou um encontro?

 

-Ainda não. Mas suponhamos que sim, já saímos, já conversamos, ele parece interessado, ou pelo menos, não é avesso às minhas investidas, eu só tenho que me declarar? Assim, simplesmente: “Quer namorar comigo?”

 

-Se ele não é avesso às suas investidas e se ele estiver acostumado com seu jeito direto, sem rodeios já, sim, é melhor. Se ele for negar, já corta de vez.

 

-Bem, claro. Sem rodeios, de ambos os lados. É. Melhor assim. Eu prefiro também. - E se levantou. Ajeitou o roupão, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pigarreou. - John...

 

-Sim, Sherlock?

 

-Eu... ahn... o que você achou do frigobar? E ainda achei um mercado que permite fazer as compras pela internet além de entregar em casa.

 

-Perfeito para os dias atuais, em que as pessoas estão cada vez mais reclusas. Bem, vou fazer um chá, já que hoje HÁ LEITE!!

 

-Tem creme e biscoitos de canela também.

 

-Louvado seja Deus, milagres realmente acontecem! Quer também?

 

-Sim, por favor.

 

Enquanto comiam, John notou que Sherlock estava ausente novamente...

 

“Ele deve estar ensaiando as falas, como quem joga xadrez supõe os movimentos. Desista, meu caro. O ser humano é imprevisível.”

 

-Você está pensando...

 

-Sim, eu faço muito isso... você devia tentar um dia...

 

-SHERLOCK!

 

-JOHN! - e de repente, o detetive se levantou e foi pra sala, o roupão voando pelo ar , começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

 

Holmes estava tentando com afinco ser paciente, mas...

 

-Sherlock! Calma! Põe pra fora! Se você está tão angustiado em se declarar, marque um encontro, vai conversar com ele, mas você tem que estar tranquilo, mas não por os pés pelas mãos e...

 

- _FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!_ Eu sou mesmo muito filho da minha mãe para me apaixonar justo por uma pessoa de raciocinio lento como você. Eu estou dando todas as pistas, estou me declarando desde a manhã e VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE, NÃO ENTENDE, COMO PODE SER TÃO ESTUPIDAMENTE LERDO, JOHN WATSON?

 

John desabou na poltrona. Seus joelhos falharam e ele caiu sentado.

 

-Se declarando... pra mim?

 

-Sim, sua besta de dois neurônios. E acho que eles revezam, porque não é possível ser tão lerdo.

 

-Você... eu... o homem que você ama... sou eu?

 

-Agora entrou em curto. - Sherlock riu. - Sim, cabeçudo. Eu amo você. Segui todo o seu roteiro de paquera e mesmo assim você não percebeu. Ai, Watson, como você consegue?

 

John pigarreou, tentando ficar sério e bravo com o outro, sem sucesso. E agora que foi revelado, sim, ele via claramente. Sherlock tinha feito café da manhã pra ele, o convidou para sairem e conversar durante uma refeição, durante todo esse tempo o tocou para saber se havia resistência à aproximação e...

 

-O frigobar é uma pequena concessão...

 

-Era o maior que tinha no catálogo, então não é tão pequena assim.

 

-Mas se eu sou tão lerdo, por que eu? Você merece coisa melhor...

 

-Você é o melhor! Não se substime tanto assim. Se você está relacionando “coisa melhor” com “algo semelhante”, sua linha de raciocinio está errada. Uma pessoa semelhante a mim seria um desafio constante, fato, mas também muito cansativo. Meu cérebro não desliga, mas meu coração precisa de descanso.

 

-Isso foi romântico...

 

-Gostou?

 

-Aposto que não é de sua autoria. Bem, eu pedi para você por pra fora e você colocou!! Então vamos seguir o roteiro.

 

-O que falta? - Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

-Você se declarou. Eu tenho que aceitar ou não a sua investida.

 

-Sério?

 

-E não? Como você sabe que eu também sinto o mesmo por você?

 

-Durante o dia todo, todas as vezes que eu toquei em você, você prendeu o fôlego, seu pulso acelerou e vi você molhando os lábios, sinal que a boca também ficou seca.

 

-Nunca vou poder esconder nada de você.

 

-Você é uma pessoa sensível, logo transparente. Mas vamos terminar com isso. John, quer namorar comigo?

 

-Eu devia assinar um termo de sanidade antes, porque vão achar que eu enlouqueci. Sim, Sherlock, eu quero.

 

-ISSO! Agora eu posso te beijar como eu queria desde manhã. Preste atenção, cavalheiro, enquanto eu demonstro que eu não sou um caso perdido de inocência...

 

E com um passo mais largo se aproximou, ladeando a cabeça de Watson com as mãos. Inclinando a cabeça, com a ponta da língua lambeu os lábios de John fazendo primeiro toda a volta antes de beijá-lo e tentar fazer o mesmo por dentro.

 

Sim, tentar. Porque alguém também queria beijá-lo desde a hora do almoço e achou que era a melhor hora para demonstrar outro ponto de vista: o de que talvez o parceiro também fosse sexualmente agressivo.

 

Com movimentos rápidos, Watson passou a rasteira em Sherlock, fazendo-o cair em seus braços -sem que as bocas tivessem se separado muito – e aprofundou o beijo, a sua língua comandando a batalha interna. Enquanto isso, descia os corpos para o chão, a fim de obter mais contato (e fricção) entre eles. Após virar muito a cabeça, mantendo a boca de Sherlock aberta o tempo todo, entre investidas da língua por dentro e ao redor dos lábios, John ainda terminou mordendo seu queixo.

 

Ao sentar em cima do namorado, Watson riu. Sherlock estava largado no chão, ofegante, corado e com os olhos fechados.

 

-Vou adorar ser seu professor de amor, Sher.

 

-Acho que vou gostar das suas aulas, professor Watson. Você sabe defender um ponto de vista...

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 

_**Algumas semanas depois:** _

 

John subia as escadas com um pacote de biscoitos frescos. Ele tinha passado em frente a essa confeitaria e não resistido ao cheiro bom que saía de lá. Sherlock amava biscoitos de nata durante o chá. E tinha novidades...

 

-Sher! Você não sabe quem eu encontrei no caminho, depois de atender meu paciente! Sabe aquela garota... - mas parou ao encontrar a cena familiar na sala.

 

Só para variar, Sherlock e Mycroft estavam se enfrentando. Com certeza eles tinham parado de gritar um com o outro assim que a porta bateu, mas os olhares ainda cruzavam as lâminas.

 

-Olá, John. Você estava dizendo?

 

-Olá, Mycroft... me perdoem, não sabia que você estava aqui. Problemas?

 

-Hoje não. Só vim entregar uma coisa que minha mãe mandou e avisar que Wilhelmina chega daqui a duas semanas. Mas por favor, pode concluir sua frase.

 

Sherlock bufou, sacudindo a cabeça:

 

-Conte para a vizinha fofoqueira. Se ele não souber algo por bem, vai saber por mal.

 

-Trivialidades do mundo. - John abanou a mão – Sabe aquela garota com quem eu ia sair, aquela vez, que me deu um “bolo”? Encontrei-a lá do outro lado da cidade, no caminho da casa do meu paciente. Ela me contou que naquela noite ela não foi porque havia um rapaz ferido no caminho, sem identificação nem nada e que ela o ajudou, levando para o hospital e ficando com ele até alguém da família viesse. Quando ela se lembrou de mim, já tinha se passado algumas horas.

 

-Tudo bem. Mas e no dia seguinte, porque ela não entrou em contato se desculpando?

 

-Porque o rapaz ferido era um modelo famoso, a família dele ficou tão feliz por ela ter ajudado que imediatamente arrumaram uma viagem de recompensa. Como as férias dela iam começar no dia seguinte, ela nem pensou em mais nada. E quando ela voltou, ficou com vergonha de entrar em contato, tanto tempo depois.

 

Sherlock ergueu os olhos do note para Mycroft, que negou levemente com a cabeça.

 

-Agora pra novela ficar melhor, só falta ela ter te dito que se eles se apaixonaram e se casaram. - brincou o Holmes mais velho.

 

-Eu brinquei com ela, dizendo que ela tinha era se apaixonado por esse modelo e me deixado porque o outro era bonito e jovem, mas ela riu, afirmando que não tinha chances porque o cara era gay.

 

John ficou sem entender o porquê de Mycroft cair na gargalhada e Sherlock entrar em choque, piscando muito os olhos verde-azulados.

 

-Bom, vou fazer um chá. Nos acompanha, Mycroft?

 

-Não, obrigado. Vou continuar com meu dia atarefado. Sherlock, só posso me lembrar do dístico daquela série de TV americana: “negócios da família”.

 

-É quase uma máfia...

 

-Quem sai aos seus, não degenera. Tenham um bom dia, meus queridos. - E saiu.

 

 

 

N/A: Sim, “Family business”. Porque eu adoro referências. Bom, terminamos por aqui, porque o sexo propriamente dito, as “liçoes de amor do professor Watson” terão uma fic própria. Wilhelmina, tão citada e facilitadora dessa história também terá uma fic só pra ela.Para quem leu, muito obrigada. É bom estar de volta e num fandom novo. A fic foi mesmo escrita em menos de uma semana, como nos bons tempos de inspiração. With a little help from my friens. 15/11/2014.

 

 

 

 


End file.
